


Beer

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Request: Billy/Teddy watersports?</p><p>Uh so, basically just that. Somehow or another this happens. It could be accidental or intended I guess? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YA kink meme (http://ya-kink.livejournal.com/)

The tickling would get unbearable sometimes, Teddy aiming for every soft fold of flesh and teasing it with nimble fingers. Just like now, Teddy would steal away Billy’s can of beer, keeping it just out of reach, waiting for Billy’s customary reaction of lunging after it, playing up annoyance and attempting to get it back. He knew Teddy would aim for his pits the minute his arms were up, so he changed tactics this time, trying for a headbutt.  
  
Teddy’s arm looped around his middle, firm fingers pressing tickles to his right side while his arm pushed into Billy’s stomach.  
  
He wiggled, tried to get away from the sensation stroking his funny bone and making him laugh. He was about to tell Teddy to stop for the hundredth time, when Teddy’s palm pushed into the surface of his bladder.  
  
Billy let out a gasp, the front of his pants was soaked, and the rank smell of piss filled the room.  
  
He blinked at the front a few times, and felt Teddy freeze behind him. Anger, shame and mortification all rose to the surface of his being. Before Billy could move, Teddy’s palm, which sat directly in the direction of the sudden shower, cupped him lightly.  
  
Billy pushed to get away, unshed tears burning his eyes.  
  
“It’s alright.”  
  
He trembled, arms making their way to hide his face. Teddy kissed the back of his neck.  
  
“I’ll give you a shower.”  
  
Billy nodded, chin touching his collarbone, and they moved together towards the bathroom door.  
  
His fifth can of beer rolled to the floor, spilling what was left inside, and hitting the first empty four Teddy had brought for him. Teddy’s sole beer can lay there unopened.


End file.
